


коробок спичек

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: перевод драбблаmatchbox forавторства gisho





	коробок спичек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [come, writers and critics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989188) by [gisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisho/pseuds/gisho). 



Неясно, зачем он начал таскать с собой коробок спичек. Он не курит, Ночная Сова — тоже, а Шелковый Призрак курила только вне патрулирований. В любом случае он и тогда слишком редко с ней пересекался, теперь же, когда она переехала в Вашингтон, — и вовсе ни разу. А Комедиант пользуется собственной зажигалкой. 

Но коробок почему-то все равно оседает на дне его кармана, и он решает его там и оставить.

Иногда он достает одну, сидя на крыше в раздумьях или в ожидании заката. Он зажигает ее и смотрит, как она горит, пока едва не опаляет перчатку. Наблюдение за огнем приносит успокоение. Свет и тепло напоминают, зачем он здесь. Огоньки в домах. Уют. Люди, которых надо защитить. Он ждет до последнего, а потом стряхивает пепел с перчаток и двигается дальше.

Его посещают мысли, что это может быть симптомом психического отклонения. Пиромании. Должен быть осторожен. В принципе, он и так осторожен, ведь подобное желание посещает его не так часто.

Они исчезают одна за одной. Он думает, не купить ли еще коробок. Этот продержался три года. Удивительно, что не промок. Но он не покупает. Вместо этого он подбирает в закусочной книжечку со спичками, полагая, что она не продержится и недели. 

Так и есть. В тот же вечер он бросает их все, за отсутствием одной, на погребальный костер Блэр Рош. И не носит с собой спичек больше никогда.


End file.
